Pteranodon Pheromone
by Lyra Harp
Summary: What would happen if Sari met the dinobots after the events that occured in Human Error? Let's just say that her teenage programming finally catches up to her. Warning: I have changed Sari's personality for this fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_: _Animated_. I got the "my sensors indicate that you want to mate with Swoop" idea from the "my sensors indicate that he wants to mate with the female" line from the _Transformers_ (2007) movie. Ratchet needs more awesome lines like this. Maybe in Transformers 4...?

"Where is she?"

"Be patient, Jazz."

"I am. She said she would be here an hour ago."

"She said she would be late. She said she ran into traffic."

"How can someone get into traffic with a jet pack?"

"You'd be surprised," I said as I landed. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Prowl said as Jazz opened his mouth. "Let's start walking before the sun sets."

We walked halfway across the island before we felt the ground tremble. I stayed as still as possible when the dinobots ran toward us out of a clearing.

"Uh...Prowl?" Jazz asked uncertain. "Should move Sari away somewhere safe?"

I waved my hand at Jazz. "No need. I'm fine."

The dinobots suddenly tried to stop the moment I raised my hand. It was a good thing they did. Grimlock slid to a stop five inches from my face. Swoop was on his right...Snarl on his left. "Who puny human?" Grimlock snarled.

"Sari," I said calmly...Well, as calmly as I could manage at being not even a foot from a being that could eat me for lunch. "Hello Grimlock. How are you-?"

I flinched when Grimlock roared before transforming. "How puny human know Grimlock? You spy?"

I stepped out of the way toward Swoop and motioned toward Prowl and Jazz. "Prowl told me about the dinobots."

Grimlock seemed to be debating something as he stared at Prowl. "You Prowl trust puny human?"

Prowl nodded. "Very much."

"Then us dinobots trust...eh...what puny human name again?"

"Sari," I repeated calmly before freezing when something rubbed my neck. I covered my mouth and giggled before turning around._ What in the world-?_

"Swoop like Sari," said Grimlock matter of factly.

Swoop made a flailing motion with his arms as if in protest.

"Sari likes Swoop," Jazz said in the same way with his arms crossed. I stared at him wide eyed. His grin stayed in place and he winked.

"What?" I squeaked.

Swoop stopped flailing. I could feel him watching me. "Sari like Swoop?" Swoop asked again.

"Uh..." I looked at Grimlock and Snarl. _I really don_'_t think I can outrun both of them_. "Yes?" _It_'_s not like he_'_s attacking me_...

"Swoop ride Sari?" Swoop asked calmly.

"I really don't think I can lift you, Swoop."

The guffaws from Jazz made my face light up on fire. "What?" I snapped.

"I think he was talking about a different type of riding, Sari."

I sputtered before covering my face. "Shut up," I whispered.

"What so funny?" Grimlock growled.

"Nothing," Jazz said innocently.

"Then why you laugh at Swoop and Sari? Mating make-"

Swoop and I, oddly enough, made the same frequency at the mating comment. Swoop flailed again while I covered my ears. "Not that ride!" Swoop defended desperately. "Ride through air!"

I blinked at that and calmly turned to Swoop. "Swoop, I can't fly."

"Then why you have wings? They fake?"

I blinked again and looked at the jet pack on my back. "Oh that. Its just a jet pack. I can fly to a certain extent with this on my back...just not that far. I can't lift much weight, either."

He considered this before transforming. "Sari ride Swoop?"

"Uh..." I looked at Prowl. "Is that safe?"

He nodded. "Don't go far. We have to be at the ferry soon-"

Swoop immediately picked me up by my shouldiers with his feet. "We go to ferry!" The experience in the air would have been thrilling had I not been terrified. I gripped onto Swoops ankles for dear life. "Sari scared?"

"S-Slightly," I stuttered.

"Swoop fly slower?"

"That's not necessary," I said as my grip lessened slightly. I looked straight ahead instead of down. _Focus on the target_. My legs wobbled and almost gave out when Swoop tried to gently place me on the ground. Swoop transformed and grabbed me by the waist.

"Sari okay?"

I breathed deeply as I gripped onto Swoops arm. I planted my feet on the ground before waiting for my heart to calm down. Once it did I sighed and let go. "I am now. Thank you for the ride."

Swoop transformed again before licking my cheek. "Welcome. Sari ride again?"

"Maybe later," I said gently before Jazz whistled.

I narrowed my eyes at him before huffing. "We have to go now. _Some people _have work to do."

Jazz chuckled before following me. Once we were all on the boat and left the island, Jazz started an...interesting discussion. "Swoop looked like he was ready to make room in his nest for you," Jazz chuckled.

I snorted before crossing my arms. "That's hardly appropriate."

"I am...inclined to agree, Sari," Prowl said slowly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Please explain." _Before I throw something_.

"Well...he did nibble your neck, carry you to the ferry, and lick your cheek before you left. There's also the fact that he's been following us for five minutes."

I blinked before looking up. My jaw dropped while Jazz laughed. "Swoop!" I yelled. "Get down here!" I pointed at the floor before crossing my arms again. When he landed on the ship he looked as guilty as he could in dinosaur mode. "Why are you following us?"

"Swoop follow Sari home."

Jazz desperately tried to quiet his laughter behind a servo. Prowl looked both amused and disturbed. His arms were crossed, however, so he didn't look like he would be of much help. _Thanks, guys_. _Thanks a lot_.

"Why?" I growled.

Swoop lowered his beak to my neck and nibbled on it again before licking the irritated skin. "Me Swoop make Sari happy."

My body unfortunately reacted instantly. I froze at the initial contact and slowly heated up. "Well, we'll just leave you two love birds alone-" Jazz started.

"Don't you dare," I growled at him. If looks could kill...Though I doubt that my red face looked at all threatening. Maybe it helped that my eyes screamed 'leave and die?' "Swoop, you belong with the dinobots."

"Sari not want Swoop?"

_Oh Primus_, I thought as I facepalmed. _I do not need the weight of making a dinobot sad on my shoulders_.

"She wants you, buddy," Jazz chuckled. "Believe me."

"Then why she want Swoop leave?"

_He looks cute when he_'_s confused_..._I did not just think that! _I heated up more as I covered my face.

"I believe your...motives...would be more effective if you went more slowly. Be patient with her."

_Prowl, you are not helping!_

"How slow?"

"What would you consider an appropriate amount of time to court her?"

Swoop hesitated. "What court mean?"

"He's asking how long you think it would take for you to convince me to mate with you," I mumbled.

"Me Swoop no know...but me Swoop can be convincing...Ask Grimlock. He know."

_I did not need that mental image_. "Swoop, do you like the island?"

"Yes. Me Swoop also like brothers and no cars or trucks...Besides autobots."

"How about I visit you at the island every once in a while?"

"Why not Sari just live with me Swoop on island? Make room in nest."

"As flattering as that offer is, I'm more comfortable with cars and trucks than any island. I want you to live where your comfortable. I promise I'll visit you and the other dinobots."

"Me Swoop understand." He hesitated. "Swoop stay with human until reach shore?"

I nodded. "But after that, you must go back to the island."

Swoop held me to his chest as he transformed. "Me Swoop win over human. Me Swoop have good features and chest. So does human."

I blushed. "Swoop, where'd you learn flirting from?"

"Dinobots watch Jazz and Prowl mate on island," Swoop said matter of factly.

Prowl's jaw dropped. "Swoop!"

"Opps. Me Swoop forget no tell."

I laughed before rubbing Swoops neck. "Good Swoop."

"Human think good tell secrets?"

"Its bad to tell secrets...Getting Prowl to react to something was the good thing."

"Your as emotionless on the outside as he is, Sari," Jazz said in amusement. "Swoop gets points for making you heat up."

"Me Swoop heat up Sari?"

"Yes."

"Then Swoop have chance to mate with Sari?"

"Yes."

"Jazz!"

"What?"

"Don't tell him that!"

"Think of it as a secret exchange. For example, my sensors indicate that you want to mate with Swoop."

"Sari want to mate with me Swoop now?"

"Later," I mumbled. Jazz laughed. "Hey Swoop?"

"Sari want something?"

"Can you shut Jazz up now?"

"Me Swoop mate with Sari during visit if do?"

"Yes."

Swoop let go of me and stood up with his flaming weapon. "You Jazz go overboard."

"Oh slag."


End file.
